The effectiveness of a lifting body or surface such as for example a wing may be measured as a function of both the lift it provides as well as the drag induced. Both of these measures of performance are dependent on the wing profile, air speed, and other parameters of the environment and fluid toward and around the wing.
Active control of the flow of the fluid over a lifting body by introduction of electric fields has already been studied. In the late sixties Cahn and Andrew studied the use of an electric field to reduce the disruptive effects of a sonic boom and as a means for reducing drag (see “Charged Aircraft”, Time magazine, Feb. 2, 1968). However, one concern with his approach was that the amount of power required for his electric field would not be economical, and no practical solution was offered. More recently, Nelson, Corke et al. studied the use of plasma actuators for roll control, published as “Modification of the Flow Structure over a UAV Wing for Roll Control”, 45th Aerospace Sciences Meeting, Jan. 8-11, 2007, Reno, Nev.).
A method for the reduction of drag in the boundary layer for fluid flowing over surface has been proposed by Scott et al., see U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,863. This method involves a plasma generator constant pulsing electrodes mounted on the surface of a wing to disrupt the flow over the wing in the turbulent boundary layer of the flow. However, this method affects flow that has already passed the leading edge of the wing on a single surface at a time, e.g. two systems would be required for upper and lower surfaces of a wing. Furthermore, Scott's system is characterized by a high frequency continuous pulsing of his electrodes which may require considerable energy consumption.